


The Wedding.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Marriage, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Oh no no. This isn’t going to work Lucius.” The Tailor frowned, “His pregnancy is far too visible.”“Then what are we supposed to do?” Lucius frowned, “My son and Harry intend to get married as soon as they can.”





	

* * *

“Oh no no. This isn’t going to work Lucius.” The Tailor frowned, “His pregnancy is far too visible.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Lucius frowned, “My son and Harry intend to get married as soon as they can.”

“Have you thought of a glamour charm? Just for the wedding.” The Tailor suggested, “You don’t want The Daily Prophet or any gossip magazines to get a hold of this information. This could cause problems in the Pureblood Society. You know how they react to pregnancies out of wedlock.”

“The Pureblood Society was always outdated, don’t you think?” Lucius queried, “I’ll talk to Harry about a glamour. But I don’t think he would be opposed to it. Just for the wedding.”

“I do hope so because a Malfoy and Potter marriage is unheard of. But the idea of two Pureblood families joining will have quite the hold in Pureblood Politics.” The Tailor continued, Lucius already knew about all of this and he didn’t see any reason why people insisted on telling him again and again.

It was obvious that the marriage was going to have a huge impact on the wizarding world. The idea of a traitor marrying the hero would make news and Lucius was worried about the backlash. He understood that Harry and Draco were in love with each other, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that the two weren’t going to get harmed by this.  
“Thank you.” Lucius smiled stiffly, “I must get going. There’s a wedding to prepare.”

ღ

Today was the day that Harry was going to get married, it was something that he had always secretly dreamed of. Getting married and starting his own family that wouldn’t suffer through the same things that he did. The brunette couldn’t hate the Dursley’s, but that didn’t mean that he liked them either. That’s why he invited them to his wedding, just to be polite. Because they were blood family. 

He was wearing a simple black suit with a green waistcoat and Draco was going to be wearing a black suit with a blue waistcoat. They had decided on something simple because this was just another Pureblood event and they were going to do this properly at a later date.  
“Oh Harry darling! You look beautiful.” Narcissa smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m great.” Harry answered brightly, “Scorp seems to have settled. I haven’t thrown up once today.”

“Let’s hope you don’t throw up.” Narcissa laughed, “I hope you weren’t insulted by Lucius suggesting a glamour.”

“Of course not. He only has our best interests at heart.” Harry stated, “Do you really think it’s going to get hectic out there?”

“Even if it does. We have the best wizards to make sure that everything will be okay.” Narcissa comforted, “Did you know that it was your grandfather that created the potion that you used for your hair?”

“I guess we must have had similar hair then.” Harry grinned, this was the first time that his hair was actually tame. They managed to tame it and not look like a birds nest. Harry wasn’t sure why Draco was so enamoured with his natural hair, it was thick and unruly compared to the blond's own.

“Let’s get you married then.” Narcissa smiled, “Sirius! Remus! Walk your son down. I need to go see that Draco’s all good and then I’m going to take my seat.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Draco when he saw him. They were finally getting married. Publicly. They may have rushed through a lot of things, but Harry couldn’t help but notice how right everything felt. So much time was wasted and now they were going to catch up and forget about all their regrets. The ceremony itself was short.  
“Well. Isn’t this interesting.” The marriage officiant smiled, giving Harry and Draco a knowing look. The two couldn’t help but feel sheepish, “I am proud to announce that the union between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter has been solidified by Wizarding Law.”

The rest of the ceremony was spent getting congratulated by everyone and Harry wasn’t sure if it was normal, but everyone seemed to be apparating off as soon as the congratualted them.  
“So how would you feel if we ditched this joint?” Draco asked curiously, Harry stared at him like he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Your parents will kill us.” Harry hissed out, “And where are we supposed to go?”

“Well. It was actually their plan.” Draco laughed, “We’re married now. We’ve done the whole thing, we don’t have to stay here and waste away. My mother and father said that their wedding day was the worst thing ever.”

“So where are we going?” Harry repeated, “What about everyone else?”

“Just wait and see.” Draco smiled mischievously, he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist before apparating them. Harry looked around the area in surprise this was the last place he thought he would end up. The Burrows.

“Glad the grooms could finally make it.” Ron grinned, “Now time to start the real wedding. Drop that glamour Harry.”

“Are you guys being serious right now?” Harry asked, noticing Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus apparate near them.

“Now it’s a real family event.” Narcissa smiled, “Doesn’t this feel more intimate?”

“You do know that me and Draco disappearing on our wedding day is going to be front page news?”

“Well, it was going to be front page news either way.” Lucius laughed, “But now let’s try to enjoy this occasion.”

Harry’s wedding day was one of the best days of his life. He was surrounded by family and friends and he couldn’t help but love them unconditionally. To think that he would have three weddings in his lifetime was something that he never expected, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. And it was quite the sight to see Lucius' attempt at trying to dance with Luna. The poor man just didn’t seem to understand her concept of dance.  
“This is so much better than Vegas, don’t you think?” Draco commented, in turn making Harry laugh. Vegas was just a mess.

“It’s such a shame we didn’t get to invite Fat Elvis. He would have loved it here.” Harry grinned, Draco smiled at Harry before pressing their lips together. Someone at the party whooped and Harry had a feeling it was Ron or the twins.

“I love you Harry.” Draco stated, “And I will love and protect you for the rest of our lives.”

“Stole the words right out of my mouth.” Harry laughed, grabbing a hold of the blond’s hand.

“Guess Fat Elvis did manage to come.” Draco pointed out, turning Harry to face the man. Harry couldn’t help how his laugh seemed to get louder and longer. But this was definitely the best day of his life so far.

** Fin **


End file.
